Guillaume Fuqua (c1667-1698)
}} Guillaume Fuqua also called Guillaume Fouquet, Gill Fuquitt, Gill Fuquett, Gill Ffuckett, Gill ffueque, Gill Fueque, Gill Ffuckett, Gill Ffuiquittt. He was said to be a French Huguenot. He settled in Henrico County, Virginia. See also Descendants of Guillaume Fuqua (c1667-1697/98) Notes Henrico County, Virginia Court Records *Henrico Co., Va., Book 1, Wills and Deeds. 1677-1692, p. 45 **Phillip Thomas aged about 35 years: Deposeth: That Jane Eyers now wife of Gill Fuquitt did live at the deponentt’s a twelve month before ye said death of her Grandfather Will Humphreys and all that time had in her possession as her own right four cowes, one featherbed and boulster and two pewter dishes. Signed - Phillip Thomas *Henrico Co., Va., Book 2, Orders and Wills, 1678-1693, (Trans) Reel 53, p. 242 **At August Court 1687...Upon ye petition of Gill Fuquett as marrying ye Grand-daughter of Will'm Humphrys late dec'd, and ye deposicions in Court taken for proof thereof, It is Ordered, That Four Cows, one feather bed & Coulster, & 2 pewter dishes given by ye Sd deced unto ye sd Fuquett & wife before his death be, & remain to ye sd Fuquett's proper use, & be nott held nor deemed any part of ye sd decedents estate **p. 80...(p. 243)..Maurice Floyd to this Court petitioning for Funerall Expences & other trouble & charge in Sicknesse &c about Willm Humphrys late Dec'd & exhibitting an acc of ye same, wch being in Court Examin'd & Regulated he is allowed in full thereof eighteen hund'd pds of tobacco & Casq to be paid him out of ye Sd estate." *Henrico Co., Va., Court Minutes Book, Aug. 1687, p. 244 **'Gill Fuquett' having to this court subpd Giles Webb who having attended one day hath ordered granted to him agst ye sd. Fuquett for forty pds. Tobo. According to law and costs als ex. *Henrico Co., Va., Court Minutes Book, Aug. 1687, p. 244 **'Gill Fuquett' having to this court subpd Giles Webb who having attended one day hath ordered granted to him agst ye sd. Fuquett for forty pds. Tobo. According to law and costs als ex. *PB 8 pgs 1&2 as presented in Cavaliers and Pioneers, Volume II, 1666-1695 **On October 20, 1689, Thomas Cock Sr. was granted 816 acres on the S. side of Chickahaniny main Sw. in Varina Parish, Henrico County, VA. This was for the transportation of 17 headrights to the Colony of Virginia. The 17 persons were: Jno. Witt, Jane Borar (Borer), Robt. Beasley, Gill Ffuckett, Joane (Joan) White, Patrick Foster, Robert Povey, Jno. Edwards, Alex _____, Tho. Mathews, Hen. Baltamore, Fra. Cleavely, Hugh Davis, Jno. Herbert, Eliz. Harrison, Benetta Clame (Benetha Clause), and a negro named Nell. In 1695, these same 17 persons, along with 42 others were used by William Randolph for another land claim. *Henrico County Court Order, October 1, 1691 Book 5 Deeds and Wills 1688-1697 P 264-265 **The Estate of Fra Cleaverly late of Henrico County decd Sold at an Outcry by order of Court dated this First of Octobr 1691, by Willm Randolph Corroner &c: Securities… Tobo. Purchasers… Saml Trottman 1 heifer 3 yrs old… .530 Gill Fuquett'' ..................1 heifer 2 yrs old… .412 'Gill Fuquett '''Gill Fuquett yearling heifers .730 Sam Trottman Gill Fuquett 7-3/4 yds narro blew (Calico) .133 Ralph Hudspeth ..................3-1/4 yds red half thick .127 Edwd Good ..................9 lbs Canvas, Fine .300 Povall ..................3-3/4 yds Scotch Cloath .120 Ralph Hudspeth Gill Fuquett 3-3/4 yds Strip’d India Linnin .137 Rob. Beezly ..................1 Canvas Sheet & abt 2lb hops .80 Gill Fuquett Due in the hands Widdow Floyd 4-1/2 lbs canvas Henrico County Octr 1: 1691 Presented in open court by Cap Will Randolph Corronr & also the Severall bills taken of wch List followeth . Teste H. Randolph Clr. Ralph Hudspeth Gille Foucque'' Secy .253 '''Gill Fuquett Saml Trottman Secy .1022 Saml Trotman Gille Fuquett Secy .730 Ro: Beezly Gille Fuquett' Secy .182 Henrico County Octr 1, 1691 The Estate of ffrancis Cleaverly late of this County decd is Dr… Contra Cr…. by Ralph Hudspeth .253 . By '''Gill ffueque .1022 Returned to ye Secretarys office in behalfe of the Coroner, Pursuant to an order of ye Genll Court bareing date of ye 12th day of Fber 1694 this 11th of october 1694. . James Cocke Clr. *Colonial Index: Henrico Co., Va., Book 4, Orphans Court Book, 1677-1736, p. 32 **'Gill Fueque' who Maryed Jane Eyres ye Daughter of Joseph Eyres decd did this day appear in Open Court and acknowledged receipt of his Wives full part of her legacy left her by her Grandfather Wm. Humphreys decd from every part and parcel thereof doth hereby acquit and discharge Margt Floyd, Exex of ye Last Will and Testamt of ye sd Humphreys and ca: together with their majties: Justices of ye Peace and their Heirs and successrs. Ralph Hudspeth who Marryed Margaret Eyres ye Daughter of Joseph Eyres decd did this day appear in open Court and acknowledge ye receipt of his Wives full part of her legacy left by her Grandfather Wm Humphreys decd from every part and parcel thereof doth hereby acquit release and discharge Margt Floyd Exect of ye last Will and Testament of ye sd Humphreys and Her heirs and ca: together with their majties Justices of ye Peace of ye sd County their Heirs and Succr.. *PB 9 pgs 2, 71 and 220 as presented in Cavaliers and Pioneers, Volume II, 1666-1695 **On October 25, 1695, Captain William Randolph was granted 2,926 acres on the S. side of James Riv. on a Sw. named Pigion in Weynoake Parish, Charles City County, VA. This grant was amended in 1696 and again in 1699, and was for the transportation of 59 headrights to the Colony of Virginia. The first 17 persons were the same as the 17 which were used by Thomas Cock in his 1689 claim, including Gill Ffuckett. The names were even listed in the same order. It should be noted that Francis Cleaverley was included, although he had died in 1691. *Colonial Index: Henrico Co., Va., Book 5, Deeds and Wills, 1688-1697, p. 688] **April 1697 Probate of the Will of Thomas Cocke. I give and bequeath to my grandson James Cocke, the son of Thomas Cocke, the land and plantation where Gill Ffuiquittt now lives on adjoining therto on the inward or South Side of the Western branch of Herrin Creek from the lowermost bounds on Herrin Creek to the uppermost on the North side of Monquies Run and soe till it come to the bounds thereof near Gilly’s path And breadth on that side of Monquies Run to extend to the Eastward most branch of the two branches of Herrin Creek above the mouth of Monquies Run… *Henrico Co., Va., Deeds, Wills, Etc., 1697-1704 (Original), Reel 6, p. 112; Va. State Library **'Gille ffueque' was paid 505 pounds of tobacco in “The Estate of Sarah Cocke, admistratrix of William Cocke, deceased.” Ancestry *Many people believe that Guillaume was born in France and some trace his descent from Jehan Fouquet (1420-1481) a famous painter, but there is no documentary evidence.